Up All Night
by slythrinRiddleTwin1
Summary: title says it all how fred and 'mione stay up al night on the sceond day of school! fredxhermione!


**hey i decided to write this cause ...well it seamed like a good idea for a fred x 'mione fic. this takes place in 'miones 5Th year and Fred's 7Th. and i know that its a bit chopy but like i said its my first fic. so...i hope you all enjoy! Relax,Read,Review!oh and by the way fred and hermione have been dating since the begining of summer!  
fredx'mione always!**

disclaimer: if i were jkr do you think harry would have ever kissed(or liked) cho?!

**-jermified**

_italics thought_

**bold authers notes**

"you do know this closet is small,right?"

"yes 'mione i know" Fred says as he rubs his nose to hers. then with a mischievous grin he continues "and that is why i choose it!"

"fred!" Hermione says as she playfully slaps his (and she cant help but notice) Quidditch toned chest. Hermione laughed and let out a yawn.

"you know we should get back to the common room cause its... OH...MY...GOD...!! BREAKFAST STARTED 20 MINUTES AGO!!"

As they rush to there rooms to change both think "how did we stay up all night?!"

FLASHBACK

It was the second day of term and at dinner Fred gave Hermione a scrap of paper that read: meet me in the common room at 9:30, i want to show you something. -love Fred. Hermione looked to Fred and nodded signaling she under stood. Fortunitly everyone was asleep by 9:00.

"What is it that you wanted to show me fred?" Hermione says as Fred leads her through the portrait hole.

"Something" Fred says as he pulls her along. After about 5 minutes of silence Fred stops to blindfold Hermione. When she asks why he's blindfolding her he kisses her and says "because if i didn't your smart brain might figure out where I'm taking you which i don't want." Hermione huffs in frustration but lets Fred to drag her to...where ever.

After about 2 minutes more of silent walking Fred says "were there 'mione" as he removes her blindfold. She gasps as she finds her self on top of the astronomy tower looking at not only brighter than usual stars but also Jupiter, Mars, and Venus.

"F-f-fred..." Hermione stutters as she stairs at the sky above her "Did y-you put t-this all u-up f-for me?"

"I would have if i could but...no i stumbled upon this one night on my way back from detention second day of first year.  
i stayed there alone that night staring up at the sky until it started to rain. I've come up here the second night of term every year since then.

"So.. does that mean I'm the only person you've ever shone this to?" Hermione asked barley above a whisper while looking at Fred out of the corner of her eye.

"Well... yes 'mione. And that is because," at this he takes in a deep breath and then continues in a mumble,"I love you 'mione i want to spend the rest of my life with you."

'did i just hear what i thought i did?' "what was that fred?"

Fred takes a deep breath, turns to Hermione and says, "when you finish 5th year will you marry me?

Hermione gasps and says a very quiet yes before fainting.**(i know most girls would cry and squeal so thats why 'mione fainted cause no one ever seams to so yeh...)**

As he sits down holding hermione he sighs in disappointment thinking that she had fainted because she would never willing marry him.

After a few minutes Hermione wakes up and Fred goes into over drive in how he'd under stand if she said no and all that. Hermione just stares into his eyes amazed that her dream has come true. Then she says "so when is the wedding?"  
For a second he thinks she is just toying with his feeling then she says "how about in June?" then he smiles knowing she was serious.

"Well im ok with that, and what if we do it muggle style?"

"Fine with me, but only the vows.ok?"

"Perfect."

Then they laid down and fell asleep side by side until it started to rain.

"You know ever year it has rained."

"Really?"

"Yes 'mione really."

"Weird"

As they walk back to the common room Fred sees a broom closet and grins his trademark grin and says to Hermione,"I think their is a passage through that door." Hermione knowing that it is a closet says "Ok lead the way!"

END FLASHBACK

**this is not what it was supposed to be but its the first fic iv ever finished. so... yeah any way, thanks for read and pleas review!oh and if some one wanted to take this and re write it while keeping the same plot then let me know!**

**-jermified**


End file.
